Trying to Get You
by KittyJihoon
Summary: [Chap 2 up!] Teman atau sahabat apa arti semua itu? Lalu apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Lee Jihoon tidak mempercayai apa itu "sahabat" dan tak pernah lagi mengenal "cinta". Sampai seseorang datang dalam hidupnya dan berhasil mengubah segalanya. (It's SEVENTEEN Fanfic! SoonHoon! or SoonSeok! or JiGyu!) Slight (Meanie! Jicheol!)
1. Prologue

Teman atau sahabat apa arti semua itu? Lalu apa arti cinta sebenarnya?

Lee Jihoon, lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tidak mempercayai apa itu "sahabat" dan tak pernah lagi mengenal "cinta" -karena pernah disakiti. Meskipun dirinya mempunyai dua orang yang dia anggap sebagai "orang yang terpercaya" yaitu Lee Seokmin dan Jeon Wonwoo.

Sampai seseorang datang dalam hidupnya dan berhasil mengubah prinsip pola pikirnya. Pada akhirnya lee jihoon dapat mengetahui mana seorang "sahabat" mana seorang "musuh" dan juga mengetahui apa arti cinta sebenarnya dalam hidupnya.

© KittyJihoon Present

 **Trying to Get you**  
Cast: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu  
Support Cast: Lee chan  
Genre: Romance, angst, humor, friendship

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

 **++++++++++++++++++++Trying to get you++++++++++++++++++++++**

Lee Jihoon seorang lelaki yang sangat pendiam namun ia dapat menunjukkan watak aslinya di depan teman terdekatnya. Sedang mencoba mencari arti sahabat dan cinta.

.

Lee Seokmin tau ini salah tetapi ia tetap melakukannya, karena apa yang ia lakukan -menurutnya selalu benar dan tak pernah menyesalinya.

.

Jeon Wonwoo terlihat cuek dan tidak perduli dengan yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun dia orang pertama membela ketika Jihoon tersakiti.

.

Kim Mingyu. Pemuda manis yang selalu ingin mendekati Jihoon tanpa maksud berbuat jahat. Dan dia orang yang paling perduli kepada Jihoon.

.

Kwon Soonyoung, dia "seseorang" tersebut, dalang dan tokoh utama dalam drama yang dibuat oleh Tuhan ini.

Setiap manusia pasti pernah merasakan dan mempunyai seorang sahabat? Namun Lee Jihoon baginya sahabat tak pernah ada, hanya sebuah sampah.

Setiap manusia juga pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Bagi Lee Jihoon cinta itu sangat menyakitkan, semenjak kejadian itu. Ia menutup rapat hatinya.

Kehidupan seorang Lee Jihoon -menurutnya kejam. Namun dalam permainan takdir yang telah dibuat Tuhan untuknya. Ia dapat menemukan arti itu semua. Terima kasih kepada seseorang tersebut.

.

CONGRATULATION BUAT SEVENTEEN! *PROK PROK*#SEVENTEEN1stWin #PrettyU1stWin sebenarnya ff ini lama di publish tp krna saya sudah berjanji jika seventeen menang hari ini, saya bakal publish ff baru ini ^^ ff ini saya persembahkan *cuih* untuk seventeen *berharap mreka tdk bca* *yaiyalah ngerti aja kagak* dan my CARAT-DEUL :**** *CIPOK BASAH*

Muhehehehe saya kembali lagi dengan ff yang baru dan tema baru, sejujurnya sudah mulai bosan dengan ff yang lama.

Yo FF baru ini ter-inspirasi dari kehidupan saya :v tidak semua tp sebagian diambil dari dunia real sisanya dunia khayalan :v dan saya berperan sebagai Lee Jihoon disini.

Saya curhat lol tapi ini bener nyata -sebagian :v

Ini masih prolog ya carat-deul :**** dan bakalan update jika respon dari kalian bagus dan ff cause your my star chap 14 update buhahaha.

 **Lastly Mind to review?**


	2. Close to you

**TITLE :** Trying to Get You

 **AUTHOR :** Kittyjihoon

 **CAST :** Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu

 **OTHER CAST :** Lee chan, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan

 **GENRE :** Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **LENGHT :** Chaptered

 **Word Count :** 1.293 words

 **Disclaim :** Cast utama dalam cerita bukanlah milik saya melainkan punya ayah dan ibu mereka namun cerita di dalam adalah pure buatan saya.

 **Warning :** Please don't ever you are copy-paste this fanfiction without my permission.

 **Leave review after read please.**

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Trying To Get You CHAPTER 1++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita berakhir"

Ucapan seseorang itu mampu membuat lelaki bertubuh lumayan mungil membeku ditempat. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu, dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengucapkan hal yang paling ia benci.

"Tapi..."

Lelaki itu berdecak kesal, seakan sudah paham betul, sifat seseorang dihadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah..." ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan, meninggalkan -mantan kekasihnya.

"Soonyoung-ie hyung~~"

Langkahnya terhenti, sepertinya seseorang sedang menahan tangan kanannya.

"Apa lagi?" Balasnya sambil membalikkan badan

"Aku tidak mau putus denganmu hyung~~"

Bujuk, rayu maut yang diberikan olehnya tak mampu membuat hati Soonyoung luluh, karena Soonyoung sudah muak dengan sifat manja yang dimiliki -mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa lagi alasanmu setelah ini?!"

Soonyoung mencoba untuk tidak membentak karena ia tau lelaki dihadapannya ini tidak suka dibentak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak"

"Hyung~~..."

"Kita berakhir Chan-ie"

Chan melengkungkan bibirnya saat sosok yang ia cintai sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia menangis? Tentu saja tidak. Chan punya seribu satu macam cara untuk mendapatkan Soonyoung hyungnya kembali. Tak lama senyum smirk muncul di wajahnya.

Hyung, kau akan jatuh ke dalam pelukkanku kembali

.

.

.

Senyum Soonyoung mengambang, akhirnya masalah ini sudah selesai. Tak ada lagi menganggunya, tak ada lagi suara manja yang ia benci. Pagi, siang, sore maupun malam ia tak perlu lagi mendengar ocehan dari mantannya. Dan yang paling penting, ia sudah bebas dari anak ingusan itu.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti, Soonyoung tengah berdiri dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, memperhatikan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya mati penasaran. Seseorang yang ingin ia dekati, namun nyalinya tidak ada.

Seseorang itu bernama Lee Jihoon, lelaki bersurai coklat muda yang mempunyai kepribadian dingin namun jika bersama teman dekatnya, ia berubah menjadi hangat.

"Jihoon-ie!"

"Hyung maafkan kami, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Itu Lee Seokmin dan Jeon Wonwoo, mereka berdua teman dekatnya Lee Jihoon.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, betapa manisnya lelaki dingin itu yang sedang mempout bibirnya sambil menghentakkan kedua kaki kecilnya.

"Maafkan kami Jihoon-ie"

Jihoon melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ia mengangguk sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah persis seperti anak kecil.

"Oh Soonyoung hyung?"

Soonyoung tersentak, mati! Apa ia ketahuan? Karena dari tadi ia sibuk, memperhatikan ketiga orang itu -lebih tepatnya ke Lee Jihoon.

"A-a-annyeong haseyo Seokmin"

Lelaki bernama Seokmin hanya memberi senyuman untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau tidak menyapa kami juga?"

"Ahh... Annyeong haseyo Wonwoo-sii J-j-jihoon-sii"

Soonyoung ingin menampar pipinya sendiri, kenapa ia begitu gugup.

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu Soonyoung-ah"

Suara itu! Soonyoung tidak salah dengar kan? Itu... Suara Lee Jihoon.

"Hehe iya Jihoon-ah"

Soonyoung memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, namun dirinya membeku. Ketika Jihoon membalas senyumannya sampai menunjukkan kedua dimplenya.

"Nah begitu lebih baik" ucapnya lembut

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Sambungnya

"Tidak Jihoon-ah, aku baru saja menemui Chan" ucap Soonyoung dengan jujur

"Oh begitu"

Soonyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum ternyata sosok Jihoon tidak lah sedingin yang ia dan teman-temannya pikirkan. Ia begitu lembut saat berbicara walaupun raut wajahnya tetap datar.

Ketika tiga orang sedang asyik berbincang, ada satu orang yang tidak mau ikut, ia hanya memandang, mendengar dan sesekali menunduk saat Soonyoung dan Jihoon tertawa bersama. Ada perasaan tak suka menjalar ke hatinya.

"Yak! Seokmin kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ahhh aku hanya bingung ingin mengatakan apa hyung"

Lee Seokmin, ia lebih muda setahun dari mereka bertiga. Namun, ia satu ruangan dengan tingkat yang sama bersama mereka. Orangtuanya menyekolahkan dirinya lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan anak seumurannya.

"Kau lucu sekali Seokmin"

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, semburat merah jambu perlahan menjalar di kedua pipi tirusnya. Perkataan Soonyoung mampu membuat hatinya berdetak lebih kencang.

 _Jantung sialan! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?_

 **++++++++++++++++++++Trying to get you++++++++++++++++++++++**

Pagi yang cerah memulai kehidupan Soonyoung yang baru setelah putus dari mantan kekasihnya. Dengan senyuman manis yang menghias di wajahnya, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan kelasnya.

Ia melirik ke seluruh ruangan, Soonyoung bingung mau duduk dimana, sampai ia menemukan tempat yang pas untuknya, kursi kosong tepat diantara Jihoon dan Woonwoo.

"Sesekali aku boleh duduk disini kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk sebagai jawaban persetujuan darinya.

"Terima kasih Jihoon, kau memang baik"

Selama ini, kursi kosong itu memang tidak ada yang menempati, tidak ada yang mau duduk diantara dua orang yang paling pendiam dan dingin di kelasnya. Namun, disamping sebelah kiri Jihoon masih ada Seokmin. Jadi Jihoon tidak merasa kesepian.

"Hi Wonwoo-ah, kau tidak marahkan?"

"Haha Soonyoung-ah untuk apa aku marah? Siapa pun berhak untuk duduk disini"

"Ternyata kau orang yang menyenangkan"

Wonwoo tersenyum tulus "kenalilah orang jangan dari sampulnya saja Soonyoung-ah"

"Kau memang benar" ucapnya sambil melirik kearah sampingnya. Lee Jihoon yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan Seokmin.

"Tumben kau datang cepat? Kau lupa menjemput chan?"

Soonyoung menoleh "mwo? Aku sudah putus dengannya"

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya, ia cukup syok mendengarnya. Pasalnya, satu universitas ini tau Soonyoung berkencan dengan chan, mahasiswa semester awal. Pasangan ini cukup dibilang romantis dan harmonis, banyak yang merasa iri melihat mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau tau? Aku tidak suka tipe manja seperti dia Wonwoo-ah"

"Ey... Jadi kenapa kau mau berkencan dengannya?"

"Karena terpaksa" bisiknya sangat pelan, takut kedengaran yang lain.

"Hah?!"

"Aku serius tolong jangan kau beritahukan yang lain"

Wonwoo mengangguk "baiklah, itu gampang"

Ketika mereka berdua sedang asyik berbincang permasalahan kandasnya hubungan Soonyoung dan Chan, tiba-tiba...

"YAK! Berhentilah mengangguku!"

Jihoon berteriak kesal, sedangkan Soonyoung matanya melirik apa yang terjadi. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi, bahkan sangat tinggi sedang menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby milik Jihoon. Ia terlihat puas melihat Jihoon marah dan kesal terhadap dirinya.

Dia adalah Kim Mingyu, bocah kelebihan kalsium yang setahun lebih muda darinya, ia juga sekelas dengan dirinya.

"Eh tiang listrik jangan mengangguku"

"Tapi aku suka menganggumu anak kecil"

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil? Dengar Kim Mingyu! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum saat lelaki mungil itu mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahnya. Betapa menyenangkan menjahili Jihoon seperti ini.

"Jangan memasang senyum bodohmu itu hitam"

"Senyum bodoh hyung? Baru pertama kali aku mendengar bocah kecil berkata seperti itu, seharusnya kau bersyukur melihat senyumku"

"Kau sudah puas ceramahnya? Sekarang kau rasakan ini!"

Giliran Jihoon membalas dendam terhadap Mingyu, ia menggelitik badan bocah tinggi itu. Mingyu tertawa terbahak dan Jihoon juga ikut tertawa.

Soonyoung yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya hanya bisa menghela nafas, hatinya terasa sakit melihat kedekatan Jihoon dan Mingyu. Ia tak menyangka, mereka berdua bisa sedekat ini. Padahal seingatnya semester awal sampai sekarang, Jihoon hanya mempunyai dua orang teman saja.

 _Kapan aku bisa menjadi Mingyu?_

 **TBC/END**

 **Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved**

Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menepati janji saya T^T ini telat bgt ya ngepost nya? Hahaha :"v

Gmana chap 1 nya? Cukup segini dlu ya haha, mau lht respon kalian dlu kekeke. Ini masih chap awal, msh perkenalan /? Gak mau ngasih spo dlu hahaha xD

Dengan sangat menyesal sepertinya saya akan berhentikan FF ini T^T entahlah tiba-tiba pengen gk lanjutin ff ini lg, bukan karna kehabisan ide tapi ahhh saya tidak tau T^T tapi kalau lht respon kalian, aku bakal ubah pikiran dan lanjutin ff gk guna ini lol

Sudah ah /? Ayo di review ya jgn dibaca doang T^T aku butuh saran dan kritik tapi ingat gunakan kata-kata sopan ^^ kekeke kecup atu atu, maklum saya bukan author senior msh newbie hahaha xD

 **Lastly Mind to review?**


	3. All About You

**TITLE :** Trying to Get You

 **AUTHOR :** Kittyjihoon

 **CAST :** Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu

 **OTHER CAST :** Lee chan, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan

 **GENRE :** Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **LENGHT :** Chaptered

 **Word Count :** 2,158 words

 **Disclaim :** Cast utama dalam cerita bukanlah milik saya melainkan punya ayah dan ibu mereka namun cerita di dalam adalah pure buatan saya.

 **Warning :** Please don't ever you are copy-paste this fanfiction without my permission.

 **Leave review after read please.**

FF ini dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, mengantuk dan bahkan tak mau membacanya lagi.  
Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa terlalu baku tak sesuai dengan anda, judul tak sesuai dengan isi. Mohon di maafkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **++++++++++++++++++++Trying To Get You CHAPTER 2++++++++++++++++++++++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lelaki bertubuh mungil sedang asyik duduk sendirian di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, merasakan angin menghembus ke wajahnya dan rambut nya terbang karena tertiup oleh angin di sore hari.

Lelaki itu tak sadar sama sekali, seseorang di ujung sana sedang memperhatikannya, mata sipitnya tak berkedip sama sekali. Mungkin dalam pikirannya, ia tak percaya seseorang yang diujung sana adalah manusia bukan malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

 _Soonyoung?_

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, Jihoon tersenyum dan begitu pula dengan Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung? Sedang apa kau disana? Kemarilah"

Soonyoung tersadar dan mengkedipkan matanya berkali-kali, wajahnya sudah dipastikan memerah karena ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan lelaki mungil itu.

"Iya Jihoon"

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju Jihoon dengan cepat, ia tersenyum saat Jihoon mendongak keatas untuknya. Ingin sekali ia mengecup pipi bulat miliknya tapi ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa.

"Tadi kenapa kau menatapku?"

Deg!

Jantung Soonyoung berdetak cepat, ia menyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"S-s-siapa yang menatapmu Jihoon-ah? Aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu berada disini"

Bohong kalau Soonyoung hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat Jihoon di taman. Sebenarnya ia selalu menguntit Jihoon kemana pun ia pergi, dasarnya Jihoon tidak peka, ia tak sadar selama ini ia sudah diikuti oleh Soonyoung. Semenjak putus dari Chan, inilah kegiatan terbaru Soonyoung, mencari tahu semua tentang Jihoon.

"Begitukah? Ya sudah, duduklah disini. Kau tidak buru-buru kan Soon?"

Tanpa disuruh Soonyoung sudah duduk dan tersenyum memandang Jihoon. Beberapa hari ia menguntit Jihoon, ia sudah tahu sifat lelaki yang berada di sampingnya ini.

Jihoon itu sungguh tidak peka, suka menyendiri, dan omongannya kadang pedas dan to the point. Walaupun begitu, hatinya sangat baik, hanya saja ia tak bisa mengekspresikan atau menunjukkan sisi baiknya itu ke semua orang. Orang pasti beranggapan ia kepribadian dingin karena wajahnya, tapi itu semua tidak benar. Jika ia tersenyum, sadar atau tidak kau akan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Lee Jihoon tersenyum.

"Kemana temanmu? Kenapa kau sendirian disini Jihoon-ah?"

"Aku tak ingin"

"Kau suka menyendiri?"

"Iya"

"Tidak baik seperti itu, kau akan merasa kesepian Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon melirik kearah sampingnya "ya kau benar" dan tersenyum. Soonyoung terdiam, dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Wah wah akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan penggantiku Jihoon-ie?"

Mendengar kalimat sindiran itu, Jihoon langsung berdiri dan menatap sinis. "Kau!" Tak lupa ia mengancungkan jari telunjuknya. Emang tidak sopan, tapi seseorang yang berada dihadapannya pantas mendapatkan ini.

"Wahhhh sekarang Lee Jihoon sudah berani kepadaku"

Jihoon mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, ia sudah geram. "Haruskah aku memanggilmu mantan kekasihku Jihoon-ie?" Seseorang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Jihoon seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"

"Kau emang mantan kekasihmu Lee Jihoon"

"Diam kau Choi Seungcheol!" Bentaknya dan tidak memperdulikan status tua ataupun muda saat ini. Ya Seungcheol satu tahun lebih tua dari Jihoon.

"Kau berani membentakku ya?-" Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyumnya. "-sudah banyak kemajuan dalam dirimu semenjak kita berpisah" dan lagi Seungcheol menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Untuk apa kau muncul di hadapanku lagi! Lebih baik kau pergi dan berkencanlah dengan kekasih barumu!"

"Sifatmu yang satu ini masih sama seperti yang dulu. Apa kau cemburu?"

Jihoon menutup matanya kesal, nafasnya naik turun tidak bisa terkontrol lagi, emosinya sudah diambang batas kemampuannya. Soonyoung bisa melihat itu semua, kalau seseorang di hadapan Jihoon berkata lagi. Dia sudah tidak tahu nasib lelaki bernama Seungcheol itu.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Manusia seperti dirimu tidak pantas ku cemburukan"

Mata Soonyoung menatap Jihoon tak percaya, nada suaranya sangat dingin dan raut wajahnya juga, ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kau sangat berbeda Jihoon-ah, aku menyesal sudah menyiakan dirimu"

"Diam dan pergilah"

"Ku pastikan kau akan masuk kedalam pelukkanku lagi"

"Dan kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ke Jeonghan hyung?"

"Dan itu artinya kau menerimaku lagi?"

Jihoon memutar kedua bola matanya, mantannya sama seperti dulu. "Bodoh" ucapnya dingin.

"Jangan lagi kau mengucapkan nama lelaki itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia berselingkuh dengan Jisoo"

Mendengar jawaban Seungcheol, refleks Jihoon tertawa lebar "hahaha dia selingkuh? Akhirnya kau mendapatkan karma"

"Kau senang?"

Jihoon tak dapat menghentikan tawanya, ya dia sangat senang mendengar pengakuan dari mantannya. Akhirnya karma itu datang menghampiri Seungcheol. Tapi ia yakin, Seungcheol tak merasa menyesal dan itu tidak menjamin membuat dirinya berubah.

"Ya aku sangat senang! Soonyoung mari kita tinggalkan pemuda malang ini"

Jihoon meraih pergelangan tangan Soonyoung dan membawanya jauh dari tempat yang hina ini. Di sisi lain, Seungcheol hanya menatap kedua orang itu yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

 _Lee Jihoon kau sangat menarik_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eommo-nim dimana Jihoon hyung sekarang? Tugasnya dikumpul besok dan ini hampir petang"

Wonwoo mencubit pinggang Seokmin "awwww sakit hyung!" Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah melotot kearah Seokmin dan itu membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Lee Seokmin! Dimana sopan santunmu?"

"Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu Wonwoo-ie"

Refleks Wonwoo menatap ibunya Jihoon dan tersenyum kecut. Apa suaranya tadi terlalu keras sehingga ibunya Jihoon mendengarnya? Sungguh ia malu sekali.

"Ne eommo-nim"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Jihoon pasti akan pulang"

Wonwoo dan Seokmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum sementara ibunya Jihoon pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Jihoon hyung Mingyu-ah?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Seokmin "Belum" dan menjawab dengan sangat polos. Seokmin hanya bisa menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi dari tadi kau sedang melakukan apa dengan ponselmu?

"Aku sedang mencari pokemon"

Baik Seokmin dan Wonwoo masing-masing dari mereka menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sangatlah tampan tapi tidak dengan jalan pikirannya.

"Kau bodoh, kau sangat bodoh Kim Mingyu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang tadi itu mantanmu Ji?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan penuh hati-hati. Jihoon meliriknya tajam seakan ingin membunuh dirinya.

 _Kau bodoh soon, sudah jelas-jelas lelaki tadi mantan kekasihnya. Kenapa kau tanyakan lagi kepadanya? Dasar payah._ Batin Soonyoung

"M-maaf aku hanya bertanya"

"Iya dia mantanku, mantan pertamaku dan mantan yang membuat diriku tidak percaya lagi apa itu artinya cinta"

Soonyoung menatap kearah sampingnya, ia bisa merasakan kepedihan mendalam yang ada pada diri Jihoon. Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa sosoknya bisa membuat Jihoon seperti ini? Apa Jihoon sangat mencintai lelaki itu sampai membuatnya tidak mempercayai cinta lagi?

"Kami baru saja putus beberapa bulan yang lalu karena ia selingkuh dan bersyukur saja hubungan kami masih berjalan 2 bulan-"

Jihoon menghela nafas sebentar "-dan kau tahu? Selingkuhannya itu teman dekatku" ia tersenyum sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya juga entah kemana.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" Ucapan itu lolos dari bibir Kwon Soonyoung. Mendengar cerita Jihoon membuatnya sangat geram dan bahkan ingin meninju lelaki yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Tidak" ucapnya lantang sambil memandang Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kedua mata Jihoon. Ia bisa melihat apa yang diucapkan Jihoon benar, ia tidak mencintai lelaki itu namun kecewa terhadap Seungcheol sangatlah besar. Perselingkuhan Seungcheol dan teman baiknya Yoon Jeonghan yang menjadi selingkuhannya membuat luka gores yang terlalu dalam di hatinya.

"Gara-gara lelaki itu kau tidak mempercayai cinta lagi?"

"Tidak, baik pria maupun wanita terlihat sama di mataku"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seseorang yang mencintaimu?"

"..."

"Jawab aku Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya, pertanyaan dari Soonyoung sangat sulit untuk ia jawab.

"Tidak semua pria jahat Jihoon, tidak semua pria seperti mantanmu. Pasti ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu"

"..."

"Percayalah suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkannya"

Jihoon berdiri dari tempat duduk sedangkan Soonyoung memandangnya "aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa besok" kemudian Jihoon berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian yang masih betah memandang pujaan hatinya.

Soonyoung termenung sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi, ia tak menyangka Lee Jihoon sudah memiliki seorang mantan kekasih. Namun sayang, hubungan itu tidak membuat Jihoon bahagia malah membuatnya harus merasakan kepedihan di dalam hatinya.

Seandainya dirinya orang pertama, kekasih pertama dan cinta pertama Lee Jihoon. Ia takkan menyiakan sosok mungil itu, ia akan mencintai Jihoon dengan setulus hatinya. Tanpa embel-ember perselingkuhan.

 _Jihoon, aku akan mengajarkanmu apa itu artinya cinta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang"

"Ya tuhan hyung! Baru jam segini kau pulang?! Kau lupa, kita ada tugas untuk besok!"

Baru beberapa langkah Jihoon masuk ke dalam rumah, seseorang sudah mengomel tak jelas kepadanya. Ingin rasanya ia melemparkan sepatu converse ini ke wajah lelaki tiang itu.

"Mingyu? Kalau ada tugas kenapa harus menungguku? Kalian bisa mengerjakannya terlebih dahulu!"

"Itu-"

"Cukup! Aku lelah ming, biarkan aku istirahat"

Mingyu bungkam, tak sanggup untuk memarahi hyung mungilnya lagi. Ia membiarkan Jihoon pergi dari hadapannya, mungkin hyungnya benar, ia harus istirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Jihoon kau sudah pulang?"

Jihoon memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas, tidak bisakah ia diberi waktu untuk beristirahat dulu? Kalau tidak mengingat seseorang itu Jeon Wonwoo, sudah ia plesterkan mulutnya agar tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat ha?!"

Wonwoo yang berada di sebelah Jihoon hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi"

"Kau bertemu dengannya lagi hyung?! Oh my god"

Sekarang datang satu bocah pengganggu lagi, Jihoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijit keningnya pelan. Kapan hidupnya bisa tenang dan damai.

"Choi seungcheol?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa dia?"

Ucapan Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan semua orang disana. "Apa aku salah bicara hyung?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba begitu melihat semua orang menoleh padanya.

"Dia hanya masa lalu ku yang kejam"

"Dia tidak berkata macam-macam kepadamu kan hyung?"

"Tenang Seokmin, aku sudah memberinya pelajaran dan kau tahu akhirnya dia mendapatkan karma itu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jeonghan hyung selingkuh dari nya-" mendengar ucapan Jihoon, refleks semua melotot dan tak percaya dengan ucapannya "-tapi aku yakin, karma ini tidak berlaku untuknya"

"Kau benar Jihoon, lelaki seperti dia tidak akan pernah jera"

"Lalu bagaimana caramu bisa lepas dari orang itu? Aku tahu, dia takkan mudah melepasmu begitu saja hyung"

Senyuman manis akhirnya terbit kembali ke wajah Jihoon "aku bertemu Soonyoung dan dia mengira Soonyoung pacarku hahaha dia sangat bodoh sekali"

"S-S-Soonyoung hyung?" Ucap Seokmin lirih

"Berarti Soonyoung mengetahui ini semua?"

"Ya Wonwoo-ie"

Wonwoo tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Matanya menatap Jihoon dalam, ada beribu pertanyaan yang siap ia lontarkan untuk Jihoon.

"Kau berhutang cerita kepadaku Jihoon-ie"

"Tak masalah"

"Jihoon hyung sejak kapan kau dan Soonyoung hyung menjadi dekat?"

Jihoon terdiam sedangkan yang lain menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Jihoon?-" tanpa ada yang sadari, Jihoon menghela nafas lega. Waktunya sangat tepat sekali, dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia ucapkan beribu terima kasih dan pelukkan yang hangat untuk ibunya karena sudah menolong dari suasana tegang ini.

"-Kau sudah pulang? Cepatlah mandi, temanmu sudah lama menunggu dan kerjakan tugas kalian"

"Iya eomma" jawab Jihoon dan melesat pergi dari sana.

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Jihoon dari kita"

Mingyu mengangguk "ya kau benar Wonwoo hyung. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah berkencan?"

PLAK

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu dengan kotak pensil di atas meja, "Ommo! Apooo! Apoo!" ucap Mingyu yang kini mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Dimana otakmu Kim Mingyu?"

"Disini" sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Wonwoo kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu dan bersiap-siap memukul lelaki tiang listrik itu sekali lagi.

"Wae? Wae? Sekarang apa salahku Wonwoo hyung?" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, ia sudah jengkel kepada Wonwoo.

"Kau memang bodoh! Sangat bodoh!"

Mendengar hinaan itu, Mingyu mempout bibirnya "di matamu aku selalu salah hyung" jawabnya kesal.

Wonwoo tak perduli dan melirik ke arah Seokmin yang sedari tadi diam di tempat.

"Seokmin-ah? Gwenchana?"

"Seokmin?"

"Seokmin-ah?"

"LEE SEOKMIN?"

Teriakan Wonwoo berhasil membuat Seokmim tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ehh i-i-iya hyung, ada apa?" Dan membuat Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Sangat banyak, bagaimana bisa Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung menjadi dekat? Batin Seokmin bertanya-tanya

"Seokmin? Kau melamun lagi?"

"Tidak hyung aku baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkanmu"

Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, Seokmin mengepalkan tangannya ke bawah, menahan perasaan yang ... entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu perasaan apa ini.

 _Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mencari tahu semua._

 **TBC**

 **Copyright © 2016 KittyJihoon. All rights reserved**

Akhirnya setelah fanmeet baru bisa nyelesein ff ini hahaha. Maklum efek sebong, sampai skrg saya blum bsa move on hahaha ToT dan IMPIAN SAYA TERWUJUD NGOMONG "UJI SARANGHAE" KE UJI NYA LANGSUNG. HIKSSSSS ITU KEJADIAN GK BSA TERLUPAKAN DALAM HIDUP YA HAHAHA.

Ini kenapa bahas fanmeet? == maaf kalau chapter ini ngebosenin ToT saya lg gk dpt bayangan tuk chapter ini /? Saya harap kalian mau memberikan kritik dan saran tuk chapter ini ^^

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya ^^ AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN CARAT-DEUL *KECUP SATU SATU*

 **Lastly Mind to review?**


End file.
